


Not Just a One Night Stand

by anonymouswriter_28



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymouswriter_28/pseuds/anonymouswriter_28
Summary: Rue was trying to move on. Fate had other plans it seemed. One day in October, Rue exited her dorm building, stepped out onto the busy sidewalk, and walked straight into Lexi Howard.
Relationships: Rue Bennett/Lexi Howard
Kudos: 49





	Not Just a One Night Stand

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been loving the college Lexi/Rue AU’s, so I decided to make one of my own. This is chapter 1 and I will likely write more as the muse strikes. Please enjoy and leave a comment if you wish!

The first few days of college were terrifying for Rue. Somehow, she had managed to not freak out on the flight to New York with her Mom—or even when they set up her dorm room and toured the area near her dorm building. Then her Mom went home and she was alone. That’s when the nerves kicked in really hard. She had been clean since last year and had taken a year off before starting college to “work on herself”, as her therapist called it. Rehab, therapy, helping her Mom around the house, taking care of Gia—all of these tasks had kept her grounded during the past year and that sweet urge to dull her senses somehow became less powerful and less alluring. 

She hadn’t spoke to Jules in over a year either. The pull towards that girl had been so strong and she knew that she had relied way too much on Jules to keep her steady. Heartbreak is painful, Rue thought. Almost as painful as physical injury. 

And then there was Lexi. She was smart and dependable and kind. Rue had hated her for being so stable and then desperately needed her at the same time. Lexi and Rue were friends still, of course. Lexi was such a critical part of Rue’s development and Rue couldn’t imagine a time when they wouldn’t be connected. However, they hadn’t really spoken since Lexi left for college last year. Rue sometimes had an achy feeling in her chest when she thought of Lexi these days. She tried not to dwell on it too much. 

Lexi was in college somewhere in the city too. Rue had contemplated reaching out but couldn’t bring herself to text and burst Lexi’s college bubble. She was always such a burden and Lexi didn’t deserve that pressure. She wanted Lexi to thrive and have the life that she so deserved. 

So the weeks dragged on and Rue found that she actually really loved college. The routine and structure of class and eating in the dining halls and meeting new people—these things helped her feel good. Her new roommate, Sara, was pretty cool too. She was calm. That was the best part about her, Rue observed. When the world was spinning and there was a lot of work or new social bonds to navigate, Sara kind of just sat still and helped Rue to sit still too. Kind of like what Lexi used to do for her, Rue mused. However, she had to shake Lexi from her mind. She didn’t want to interrupt and cause her anymore pain. 

Fate had other plans it seemed. One day in October, Rue exited her dorm building, stepped out onto the busy sidewalk, and walked straight into Lexi Howard. 

“Oh, sorry!” Lexi gasped. And then she looked up and froze. “Rue?”

Rue stared at Lexi. “Lexi. H-h-hi,” she stuttered out. 

“Oh my gosh. Do you live here?” Lexi asked. Her hand reached out, as if to touch Rue’s arm. But then she seemed to think better of it and her hand dropped slowly back to her side. 

“Yeah,” Rue replied. “I’m at NYU. I just started this semester.” She paused. “Wow, Lexi. I…” she trailed off. 

“Why didn’t you text me?” Lexi jumped in. “I’ve missed you, Rue.” She looked up at the other girl. “So much”. That last part was added in a hushed whisper. 

Rue nodded. “It was dumb. Didn’t want to get in your way again.” She shuffled back and forth on her feet briefly. 

“No, that’s so ridiculous, Rue.” She shook her head. “You’re never a burden to me.” She gazed up at Rue and Rue swore it looked like adoration in her eyes. That can’t be right, Rue thought shaken. 

“What are you doing right now?” Lexi asked suddenly. 

“Was going to get some breakfast,” Rue answered. “And then I have class at 11.” 

“Come get some breakfast with me,” Lexi said, leaving no room for question. Rue nodded. 

“Okay. Yea,” she smiled. “That’s sounds great.” 

So the two girls turned to walk down the street. Rue felt a sudden sense of calm overtake her—Like nothing could go wrong with Lexi walking right next to her. She could almost feel the warmth of Lexi’s body through her thick sweater. Would it be weird to reach out and take her hand, Rue thought? She shook her head. Yes, definitely weird. 

She felt a hand touch hers and looked down to find Lexi’s fingers entwining themselves with hers. Lexi had taken Rue’s hand in her own and given it a light squeeze. They looked at each other quickly, smiled, and then both hastened to look away. Rue was still smiling though. And their hands were still clasped together. 

“So, umm, tell me about what’s going on for you,” Lexi started. She tilted her head to the side and gazed softly at the taller girl next to her. Rue wasn’t one for chit chat, but somehow she started talking. It was easy with Lexi. 

So Lexi and Rue became fast friends again. They spent at least part of every day together now. Rue loved college Lexi. She was so confident and courageous and just absolutely adorable. But she set boundaries too—like after one weekend of spending nearly 48 hours together, Lexi decided that they needed to hang out with other people too and made them separate for the day. Rue agreed that it was probably the healthy thing to do.

One night in November, Lexi called Rue at 12am on a Saturday night. It was a rare weekend night that the two girls were apart. Rue had needed a lowkey weekend. Her mood had been a little low and her stress a little too high. 

“Rue!” she yelled out. Rue held the phone back for a moment. 

“Lexi, hi. What’s up?” Rue replied. 

“I’m at a party and I miss you!” Lexi said happily. Rue laughed lightly. 

“Sounds like you’re having fun.” 

“But I’m bored now and want to see you.” Lexi stated very seriously. Rue laughed again. Tipsy Lexi was one of her favorite versions of Lexi. 

“I miss you too but I’m so glad you’re out having fun,” Rue replied back. 

“I’m coming over!” Lexi called into the phone. Rue shook her head and then realized Lexi couldn’t see her. 

“Lex, I’ll see you tomorrow okay? It’s late and I want you to finish up your night with your friends.”

“Fineeee,” she dragged the “e” out very long. Rue laughed again. “Goodnight Rue Rue.” Then she hung up the phone. Rue got back into her bed and restarted the episode she had been in the middle of when Lexi called. And then 10 minutes later there was a knock on her door. 

“Hi!” There was Lexi, standing with a big grin on her face. 

Rue laughed, rolled her eyes, and opened up the door to let Lexi in. Lexi launched herself into Rue’s arms and wrapped her arms around Rue’s torso. Rue sighed deeply and wrapped her own arms around the smaller girl’s frame. She gently ran her hand up and down her back in soothing circles. Lexi’s breathing slowed and she buried her face in Rue’s neck. She murmured something, but Rue couldn’t make it out. 

“mmm what was that?” Rue asked. Lexi pulled her face back and looked up at Rue. 

“I love you so much,” she stated very softly. 

“I love you too Lex,” Rue said back, brushing a stray curl behind Lexi’s ear. Lexi shook her head. 

“No, not like that.” Rue looked confused. 

“hmmm?”

“Like…I’m in love with you.” Oh. Rue’s brain froze. Her body too. Lexi pulled back, her eyes wide. 

“Ugh I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that,” she turned to leave. She also suddenly felt very sober. 

“No wait,” Rue shook herself and reached out her arm, grabbing Lexi’s hand back. Lexi slowly turned back around and looked carefully up into Rue’s eyes. Rue took a step closer. 

Rue pressed her lips gently against Lexi’s. She felt the soft touch of Lexi on her own lips and melted. It was quiet. Calm. Lexi pulled back, leaving barely an inch between their faces. 

“Wow,” she murmured, bringing her fingertips up to touch her own lips. 

And then Lexi stepped forward again. This time, it felt like a burst of energy. Lexi opened her mouth and slipped her tongue into Rue’s mouth. Rue tilted her head to the side and gently grasped Lexi’s cheek with her hand. With this new angle, Rue was able to pry Lexi’s lips apart even further. Someone moaned. Maybe it was Rue, but she couldn’t tell. She gasped into Lexi’s mouth and then pulled back slightly to catch her breath. Breathing heavily, both girls leaned their foreheads against each other. Rue felt the whisper of Lexi’s fingers at the edge of her shirt, making their way slowly across the skin at the top of her waistband. They were still in the doorway, Rue thought offhandedly. 

“Are you gonna ask me in?” Lexi teased quietly. 

Rue smiled warmly and backed into her room. Lexi followed. The minute the door closed, Lexi launched herself into Rue’s arms and pressed opened mouth kisses all along Rue’s neck and up to her mouth again. They kissed deeply. Rue couldn’t believe it. She loved this feeling—having the person she felt closest to in life wrapped in her arms. She wanted to taste all of her and explore every part of her. 

Rue gently ran her tongue across Lexi’s neck and then maneuvered her softly on the bed. Lexi laid down on the bed and lifted her arms up to pull Rue on top of her. Their bodies connected at every point as Rue peppered kisses on every inch of Lexi’s exposed skin. 

“Off, off," Lexi gasped out and pulled at Rue’s shirt. Clothing soon littered the floor. Rue pulled back, sitting up on her knees and gazed down at the naked Lexi below her. 

“You’re so beautiful,” she said seriously. Lexi smiled shyly. 

“You too,” she said and pulled Rue back down on top of her. Rue trailed kisses from Lexi’s lips, across her collarbone, and then slowly down her stomach. She showered opened-mouth kisses to every inch of skin, leaving a trail of warm, wet skin in her wake. When she reached the top band of Lexi’s panties, she paused. 

“Is this okay?” she asked. Lexi nodded fervently. 

“Yes, yes,” she squirmed as Rue dipped her fingers into the side of the underwear and then pulled it down completely. Rue pressed a kiss to the soft skin of Lexi’s inner thigh. 

“Wow,” she mumbled. She felt Lexi’s fingers curl into her hair and reached up one hand to grasp Lexi’s fingers. 

Rue sucked Lexi’s clit into her mouth and Lexi’s back arched off the bed. Rue kept her hand pressed gently on Lexi’s hip and moved her tongue up and down her folds. Lexi scrunched her eyes up and grasped the sheets between her fingers as Rue continued to suck the sensitive skin. She moaned and gasped and tried to keep her hips from bucking up into Rue’s mouth. 

Rue looked up at Lexi and grinned. Lexi was beautiful. Rosy cheeks from the exertion, mouth open slightly as she breathed hard. Rue replace her tongue with her fingers and then crawled up towards Lexi’s mouth and kissed her hard. Her fingers circled Lexi’s clit and Lexi panted. 

“S-s-so good,” Lexi gasped out. “ugh Rueee,” she panted out as the orgasm building finally overtook her. She came with a soft cry and Rue swallowed the sound by pressing her mouth to Lexi’s. Rue ran her fingers gently across Lexi’s lower belly, tapping the skin lightly as Lexi caught her breath. She finally opened her eyes and the two girls just looked at each other. 

“How was that?” Rue asked quietly, leaning down and brushing her lips against Lexi’s cheek. She nuzzled her neck too and took a deep breath, taking in Lexi’s warm scent. Lexi turned on her side and reached out to pull Rue even closer, their bodies flush together. She smiled warmly. 

“Amazing.” It was silent except for Lexi’s deep breathing as her heart rate returned to normal. 

“Let me do you,” Lexi said finally. Rue shook her head. 

“In a minute. Let’s just lay together for a bit,” Rue replied, smiling at the girl next to her and running her fingers across Lexi’s forehead. She pushed a curl back behind Lexi’s ear, kissed her lips lightly, and then rolled onto her back. Lexi curled up against Rue’s side and rested her head on the other girl’s chest. 

“mmmkay,” Lexi murmured. Rue never felt more content in her life.


End file.
